


Zhuangzhi variation

by NovaNara



Series: The AU series [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, I say angst but it is reciprocal pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Well - Freeform, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has odd dreams...(no, not wet ones, get your mind out of the gutter). Gift for a dear friend's birthday and tease for a fic I'm thinking of writing at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhuangzhi variation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrwythyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrwythyn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I very much do not own Sherlock. A. N. Happy Birthday, Chrwythyn! I hope you have a wonderful day.

 “What do you think of alternate universes?” John asks one morning over tea. If Sherlock is allowed to befuddle him and make no sense in his logic leaps half the time, he’s allowed too. It’s only fair.

“What is that supposed to mean?” the sleuth replies, looking supremely uninterested.

“Each decision we take shape our lives. I could have not been shot. You could have become an actor – you’re certainly good enough. Or things might be even more different. We could have been born a century earlier. You could be an alien – some things would finally make sense,” the doctor explains, smiling.

“You’ve followed the links these fans of yours left you on the blog,” the consulting detective deduces. And after a short pause, he adds, carefully not letting his fear seep in his voice, “Do you _want_ for things to be different?”

“Of course not. I’m happy like this, Sherlock. I really am,” John assures. Maybe not entirely satisfied, but happy enough. “I just had the oddest dream. You were a snake. I was a toad. And someone tried to _feed_ me to you.”

“Is your mind feeling _threatened_ by me?” the detective inquires, now definitely less calm. That’s bad news. Very bad news.

“Not at all. Because, you see, whoever it was didn’t get you at all. You’re a picky eater in any universe. Instead of gobbling me up, you cuddled me. That was what made me recognise you, actually. Well, that and your eyes. They’re unmistakable in any universe,” the doctor reveals, the look in his own eyes very soft.

“I do not cuddle you!” the sleuth protests immediately, with a hint of pout.

“You do. On the couch. But I like it. So please continue,” John points out, then suddenly shuts up. Is he saying too much? Will his friend balk at that?

He doesn’t. With one of his usual resuming conversations that have long since changed subject, he remarks, “I suppose I don’t mind. Alternate universes, I mean. As long as we’re together still.”

Heartily agreeing, John just grins back.      

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Zhuangzhi should be the name of the man who dreamed he was a butterfly and then didn’t know anymore if he was a butterfy dreaming to be a man or the inverse…because that dream is an AU I’m working on but that was very much not ready in time for the birthday, sorry Chrwythyn, love! (Not 221B. I hope you’ll forgive me.)


End file.
